


TRUCE

by BemydawnHarry



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22831258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BemydawnHarry/pseuds/BemydawnHarry
Summary: Kaoru now lives in New York, but he has come to get into her life, as annoying as she has always thought it is. But things between them are about to change... for good or for worse.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	TRUCE

It is difficult to forget the resentments of the past, and like those situations in which we feel immense pain accompany us for life. When we were victims of others or when we act wickedly. When pride beats us and we didn't say "sorry" at the time we were supposed to. When we lost an important person and passed up the opportunity to ponder our decisions. 

The past can't be changed, no matter how much one wishes. But mistakes can be remedied, forgiveness can be spoofed, we can move on. On one occasion I read that forgiving didn't mean forgetting what happened, but rather remembering without a grudge. But what about forgiveness that is remembered with sadness? That makes me feel even worse. It's a constant anxiety about wanting to change things and knowing that that's not possible. I already did, and that person hates me. 

What if he doesn't hate me? Why are you coming back to me? It's stupid. I hurt you. I never apologized. And even if I did now, what difference would it make? The damage is done. Maybe you even think it would have been better not to have met me. And that's fine.

Truces in wars are necessary. It's a calm before the storm. It's a time when you can even think, that everything is fine, that nothing happened. Or maybe it's a time to plan the next big hit. After the truce there may be peace, victory or defeat. But it's certain that after her there's a final decision. And in the truce of feelings? What can you expect? Can the truce be given to the grudge? Damage? 

Can there be love in the truce?


End file.
